Un long voyage
by Kurotsuki06700
Summary: Ceci est plus une fiction qu'une fanfiction. Je tiens à le préciser pour éviter des questions stupides...


_**PROLOGUE, Partie 1**_

[France, Nice, fac de sciences]

"Tim... Hey, Tim, réveilles toi! On a cours dans cinq minutes!!!"

Un jeune homme assit au pied d'un arbre non loin du lac ouvrit les yeux et s'étira.

"T'abuses Adrien,, on a cours avec le hiboux, je dormirais dans la salle et cela ne changera rien. Franchement, je préfère rester là et dormir au soleil pendant qu'on en a encore...

- Tim!

- Ça va, aides moi alors..."

Adrien, un ami de Tim, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Tim est grand, dans les 1m85. Ses cheveux noirs sont coupés en brosse. Ses yeux sont légèrement bridés, même en étant européen, et couleur noisette.

Adrien quand à lui est un peu plus petit, environ 1m82, coiffé en pic et des yeux marrons.

Comme l'avait annoncé Adrien, la sonnerie retenti peu de temps après. Les deux amis se mirent en route. Ils montèrent la pente vers le bâtiment C puis se dirigèrent vers l'amphi numéro 4 qui était au bout d'un long couloir sur la droite.

Le reste de leur classe commençait à peine à rentrer. Il les suivirent donc. Le cours du jour portait sur la cinétique des réactions d'oxydoréductions. Comme l'avait prévu Tim, il s'endormit en dix minutes. Certains élèves ne faisant rien se firent remarqués par le professeur. Ce dernier leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas obligé de venir en cours. Pour lui, ceux qui ne veulent pas suivre peuvent «quitter la salle ou dormir comme le fait Tim». Tous rigolèrent, et Tim qui avait tout entendu, faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Les quatre heures semblaient interminables, si bien que Tim sortit une fois par heure, par manque d'oxygène soit disant, mais tous savaient que c'était juste pour aller cloper.

Au bout de 3 heures, Tim avait faim... Il prit son sac, se leva et quitta la salle aussi sec. Il descendit donc la pente menant au portail principal, continua tout droit puis alla attendre le tram qui ne tardait pas à arriver. Environ 15 minutes plus tard, il était au centre ville. Il passa voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qu'il connaissait au jardin suspendu puis prit la direction du World Food. Comme toujours, il décida rapidement de prendre un new-yorkais avec un coca-cola et trois cookies chocolat blanc.

Il prit son temps, il avait 4 heures de libres devant lui. Après avoir mangé son sandwich, il se décida à aller à la plage, pour profiter des derniers beaux jours avant l'automne. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que...

"Tim ! Toi ici ! Comment vas tu depuis le temps ?"

*Et merde, il manquait plus que lui...*

- Bastien ! C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps ! Je vais bien et toi ? *connard...*

- Bof, tu sais en quatre semaines tu ne retrouve pas forcément quelqu'un... Comme tu es seul, tu réfléchis sur les erreurs que tu a commit, tu vois comment tu aurais pu faire autrement, éviter de perdre... Un être auquel tu tiens vraiment...

*Oula... je sens venir le fameux...*

- Je regrette vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit... J'étais à une soirée, j'ai un peu trop bu, j'ai perdu le contrôle et...

- Et tu m'a fait cocus ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est une excuse ? Même moi, quand j'étais bourré en soirée, qu'il y avait des gens que je voulais ne serait-ce qu'embrasser, je ne le faisais pas, je sortais avec toi et même lorsque tu n'étais pas là, je me retenais ! Tu n'es qu'un con !

- Mais... Je t'aime encore ! J'ai fait une erreur, je le reconnais, essaye de me pardonner !

- Te pardonner ? Mais tu te moques de moi ou quoi ?!? Si encore tu m'en avais parlé de toi même, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! J'ai vraiment eu honte quand Nico est venu m'en parler ! Si ton vantard d'amant avait fermé sa gueule et rien dit, tu aurais pu continuer à me baiser comme ça encore combien de temps ? Et je parle dans tous les sens du terme...

- Je... Je... Puis merde, t'as raison ! Jamais tu ne voudras admettre tes torts...

- Vas te faire foutre Bastien..."

Bastien est l'ex de Tim. Il fait environ 1m70, il est mêché blond, il a des yeux noisette, et il était mignon tout plein. (aucun commentaire de l'auteur bien sûr...)

Vers 14h30, il reprit le tram pour retourner à la fac. Il lui restait 2 heures d'histoire. Le cours traitait de l'union soviétique et du communisme dans le monde à cette époque. Le professeur s'arrêta une demie heure avant la fin du cours pour passer un message.

"Comme vous le savez tous, nous avons comme tous les ans la possibilité de partir en voyage pédagogique en remplacement de vos anciennes vacances. Cette année, j'ai eu la demande d'un collègue anglais qui m'a proposé que nous partions en Russie avec sa classe. J'ai accepté en me disant que cela aura un double effet bénéfique. D'une part vous apprendrez à connaître le pays visité qui est en rapport avec notre programme, d'autre part, vous rencontrerez d'autres jeunes mais étrangers, ce qui vous fera travailler deux fois plus !"

Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter... Tim aurait voulu éviter cela, mais ce fut inéluctable...

"Je dois aussi préciser autre chose."

*Que va t il encore nous dire...*

"Seulement un quart de la classe peut faire le voyage.

-Mais monsieur, pourquoi ?!? (s'écrièrent ils en choeur)

-C'est comme ça et pas autrement ! C'est donc la première partie de la liste qui viendra avec moi dans le pays kosak."

Le soir même, comme tous les soirs où Tim rentrait à Saint Laurent, il y avait comme une tradition. Ou plutôt une malédiction.

"Tim !!! T'es encore en retard ! Tu m'avais pourtant juré que tu ne trainais plus après les cours et que tu revenais directement le vendredi !

- Je sais, mais je devais finir un TD qui a duré plus longtemps que prévu et en plus il y a eu des perturbation sur la route, un accident a créé un bouchon et il y a eu une déviation...

- Je ne veux pas savoir ! Combien de fois t'ai je répéter de prendre tes dispositions ? Quand comptes tu faire ce que je t'ai demandé la semaine dernière ?!?

- Tu sais pourtant que maintenant que je suis à la fac je n'ai plus trop de temps libre, à moins de rater des révisions, chose que tu m'interdis formellement...

- Pour cette fois ça passera, mais fais le !!!

- Je m'en chargerai demain, je te le promets. Maintenant, je dois préparer ma valise, on part trois mois en Russie avec une partie de la classe.

- Comment ça ? C'est maintenant que tu me préviens ? Au moins je ne devrais pas te supporter pendant ce temps. A quelle date partez vous ?

- On part le 12 Décembre et on revient le 15 Mars. Mais sache que quelque soit ton avis là dessus, tu ne me retiendras pas ! Le changement d'air et de climat me fera le plus grand bien...

Deux mois après, Tim et ses camarades se retrouvèrent devant la fac. Un bus de tourisme les prit au passage et les amena à l'aéroport. Ils s'envolèrent en direction de Londres, y passèrent la nuit et repartirent avec les étudiant de Bristol pour la Russie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time :

" Mais... Qui est il ?

- Qui donc ?

- Le blondinet là bas, six rangs derierre, à côté du hublot.

- Oh, lui ? Ca doit être un des anglais qui a embarqué quelques heures après nous."

Qui est ce mystèrieux individu ?

___________________________________________________________________________

Kuro : Enfin voilà ! Un prologue de terminé ! Je peux aller me prendre mon café ^^

Tim : ... Tu te fous de moi là non ?!?

Kuro : Pourquoi donc ?

Tim : Comment as tu osé... Jamais j'aurais pensé ça de toi... Tu me déçois fortement...

Kuro : Il fallait bien que je le fasse intervenir non ? Sinon, comment aurais je pû meubler ton prologue ?!?

Tim : Mouais... Effectivement... [lance un regard assassin]

Kuro : Gasp...

Adrien : Je crois que c'est le moment de demander les review (commentaires)...


End file.
